the_gemfandomcom-20200214-history
The Gem Wiki:Chat/Logs/2 September 2016
03:39 Hi 03:42 Hey Hydra 03:48 http://youtube.com/watch/?v=WLY8J8Yo5QE 03:50 Ender... 03:50 That seems like something me, or Hydra, or Amber&Onyx, or Pichoid would link 03:50 Nah I like the guy who made it. 03:51 For reference, he normally makes stuff like THIS: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mAuqX8QCbc8 03:56 wb 03:57 sorry im so slpw 03:57 im just in voice chat and my brain man 03:58 its kk 04:07 Fuck 04:07 im suppoused to sleep 04:07 jasper: *smiles creepily* GO TO SLEEP MY MK 04:07 but i guess going to bed 30 mins late is ok 04:07 so.. 04:07 me too 04:08 Well more than 30 mins 04:08 im staying 30 mins later cuz IMMA REBEL 04:08 ok its 11:08 04:08 i am really gonna hate mysef tomorrow 04:08 (Pff, 30 minutes ain't nothing) 04:08 i gotta wake up in 5 am 04:08 imma sleep at 11:45 04:08 ME TOO 04:08 Ok lets do this we got 30+ mins 04:08 i have a race on saturday tho.... 04:08 hmm.. 04:08 I'LL DO IT ANYWAY 04:08 (Man, I stayed up til 5 once last week) 04:08 and if i randomly leave 04:08 idk 04:09 I stay up all night all the time. 04:09 ... 04:09 *Leggy is sleeping on her room in the ruby house inside the temple which only the 5 rubies can acces* 04:09 I regret it... 04:09 *she wakes up* 04:10 Leggy:*yawns* a new day has begun 04:10 leggy:*she walks to the kitchen and eats milk and cookies* 04:10 04:10 i guess io'll sleep deprive myself 04:10 i just...really dont wanna race on saturday 04:10 like 04:10 WHO WAKES UP AT 7 AM TO RUN 04:11 Early birds 04:11 jasper: RISE AND SHINE 04:11 leggy:AH 04:11 Leggy:aunt jasper,how did you get into our room house! 04:11 leggy:Only us can open the door 04:11 (I learned the perfect way to live because of a webcomic) 04:11 same! 04:12 *looks at homestuck* 04:12 k maybe not the perfect way 04:12 also ender pm 04:12 OH 04:12 Leggy:Dont tell mom im eating cookies. 04:12 leggy:please 04:12 I THOUGHT tHEY WERE IN THE KITCHEN 04:13 oh 04:13 (You gotta live at the edge of a calm lake, and every morning I'll make a paper boat and put it on the water. Then I'll throw rocks at it until I sink it or it floats away. Calming) 04:14 the rubies share a room so its like a big a$ house with rooms especially disgned for them or by them and each one also has their personal room which is where they sleep,the house just has too many rooms 04:14 *leggy keeps eating cookies* 04:14 i thiught of an ability for leggy! 04:14 Though 04:15 Thought" 04:15 ,...... 04:15 . 04:15 . 04:15 . 04:15 . 04:15 . 04:15 . 04:15 . 04:15 * Amber&Onyx is just existing 04:16 jasper: KIDS 04:16 OK, Ender has gone completely insane 04:16 jasper: we are going to funland because garnet is stressed 04:16 Opal that 04:16 that is rude 04:16 Opal that 04:17 happened a while ago probably 04:17 So it hiught this for leggy,Maybe her legs or feet catch on fire and she gets a boost making strong kicks and jumping higher! 04:17 if anyone's lost their mind it's clearly me. 04:17 That ain't rude 04:17 thought" 04:17 ARE YOU NOT SEEING THIS?! 04:17 Leggy:ok aunt jasper! Im waking up my sisters right away! 04:18 *leggy runs to army's room and tries to wake her up* 04:18 Leggy:MOM IS TAKING US TO FUNLAND WAKE UP 04:20 Leggy:Armyyyyy 04:20 I'm not seeing anything 04:20 jasper: IM NOT YOUR DAMN MOM 04:20 jasper: er...i mean darn 04:20 (jaspers like the bad aunt 04:20 I'm only seeing how screwed up I can be tbh 04:20 Leggy:SIS WAKE UUPPPPP 04:21 Leggy:wake up or the evil sugilite demons will come to eat your cookies! 04:23 Opal: *Is doing the same thing as always, and knitting Jasper a sweater* 04:23 leggilite: WHAT DID YOU SAY, PUNK? 04:23 Emerald pm ) 04:23 Leggy:HOW DO NON RUBIES GET INTO OUR ROOM 04:23 * Amber&Onyx is hardly existing 04:23 Leggy:SHOO 04:24 Leggy:fine,im just gonna wake up doc 04:24 Leggy:wait,no bad idea 04:24 Leggy:*keeos trying to wake army up 04:25 jasper: *sees the sweater* *gasps* 04:25 Opal: *Sees Leggilite and literally screams* 04:25 Opal: "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO GET HER OUT! 04:25 " 04:25 Opal: *Breaks down into tears* 04:25 Leggy:*pokes her head out of the temple door* 04:26 Leggy:she is not staying on our room 04:26 nnnnnnnnnnnn 04:26 *goes back into the room and closes the door* 04:27 the sugi kids and the rubies are like those cousins that never get along on the family getalongs 04:27 or parties 04:27 trust me,ive been there 04:27 i never got along epwith my cousins 04:27 with" 04:28 leggilite: i love you aunty! *creepy smile* 04:28 Sugilite: *Is spamming Bismuth's phone* 04:28 Sugilite: "She didn't answer after the first ring... SHE MUST HATE ME!" 04:28 *Leggy throws army out of the bed* 04:29 Leggy:GET UP LAZY BONES WE GOING TO FUNLAND 04:30 * Amber&Onyx is drinking Gatorade out of a ketchup bottle with a maple syrup label on it 04:30 literally me 04:31 ) 04:31 *Leggy pokes her head out the door again* 04:31 bismuth: no, no, girl! im still here!! 04:31 Leggy:AUNT JASPER army is not waking up even though i slammed her into the wall! 04:32 jasper: WOAH KID.....are you trying to kill her? 04:32 Leggy:No.... 04:33 Leggy:she is my sweet sister 04:33 army: *wakes up* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAa 04:33 army: *punches a wall& 04:33 Leggy:YOU WOKE UP 04:33 Leggy:JOY 04:33 army: I HATE MY LIFE *punches a wall* IT IS NOT JOY. 04:33 Leggy:now lets go for doc so we can all go to funlans 04:33 Joy: sup 04:34 ( *legit has a character named joy*) 04:34 Anger:SHUT UP JOY,IN THIS WORLD ITS BE ANGRY OR BE ANGERED 04:34 i think crying is really funny 04:34 Opal: "NO NO GET AWAY DON'T HURT ME!" 04:35 Opal: *Literally cowards from Leggy* 04:35 Leggy:but i wont harm anyone 04:35 jasper: *picks her leggilite* aww....!! whos are these? sardonyx? 04:35 Leggy:all i wanted to do was get along and see mom 04:35 sardonyx: PFFT. do NOT associate me with those DEMONDS 04:35 04:35 Leggy:Aunt sardonyx! 04:35 i tihnking is really funny 04:35 Joy: get the f*Ck away from me!! TOKEEEYYYYYYYY!!!! 04:35 Tokey: get away from my sister 04:35 *she hugs her* 04:35 i think crying is really funny 04:36 i think crying is really funny 04:36 I think thinking is really dangerous 04:36 i think crying is really funny 04:36 (Um...) 04:36 Leggy 04:36 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6KDE-XSIeA8&feature=youtu.be&t=10s&ab_channel=GumballFallsFan 04:36 i think crying is really funny 04:36 I think legging is really leggerous 04:37 Leggy:Aunt,Will you ever have kids? 04:37 I think shutting up would be a good thing to do 04:37 ( So I'll do that ) 04:37 ( Ender pm ) 04:38 Leggy:Eyedonyx,Leggdonyx,Docdonyx,Armdonyx And Navydonyx 04:39 WHICH AUNT 04:39 aunt sard 04:39 aunt jasper 04:39 Sard 04:39 sardonyx: *brings her children* 04:39 sardonyx: *its...cats* 04:39 shit gtg 04:39 bye D: 04:40 (Bye) 04:40 (Hydra, pm, it's been 35 minutes, pls) 04:42 No 04:42 My bot 04:45 jasper: *sees barbara* *gasps* goals.... 04:45 jasper: i want to be a mail woman too!! 04:52 neeeee 04:39 sardonyx: *its...cats* 04:39 shit gtg 04:39 bye D: 04:40 (Bye) 04:40 (Hydra, pm, it's been 35 minutes, pls) 04:42 No 04:42 My bot 04:45 jasper: *sees barbara* *gasps* goals.... 04:45 jasper: i want to be a mail woman too!! 04:52 neeeee 04:59 gtg 04:59 (Hydra, before you go) 04:59 (Opal was the first one here and Amber was the last, right?) 04:59 no 05:00 OOOOOHHHHHH 05:00 REJECTED 05:00 Jk jk 05:01 (It's the two-gem names, honestly.) 05:01 Ender, would you rather 05:01 ? 05:01 Marry (Opal) , (Sugilite) , (Sardonyx) , or (Alexandrite) ? 05:02 ...Do I have to answer this? 05:02 Yes 05:02 What if I don't want to? 05:03 You will be forced into a loveless relationship with (Malachite) 05:03 Opal you literally cannot force someone into a relationship 05:03 You can't metaphorically do it either. 05:03 I can't 05:03 But Malachite can 05:03 No one can. 05:03 Isn't that the thing about love or something? 05:04 I mean you can sure as heck push me to LOVE, but not love. 05:05 I was pushed into a relationship and I hated it 05:08 OK 05:08 I will stop this ENder 05:09 If I HAD to answer...the one that won't accidentally kill me. 05:09 so, Opal? 05:10 (Sard) : "I could literally squish you!" 05:10 (Alexandrite) : "I hate doctors" 05:11 (Sugilite) : "Ya like that little man?" 05:11 (Opal) : "All you wanna do, is see me turn into..." 05:11 yep definitely Opal 05:11 yeah 05:12 I don't blame ya 05:12 Who doesn't want to marry Opal? 05:12 I am so obsessed with fusion lately omg 05:12 Especially Sugilite 05:12 I find her personality to be so... intriguing 05:13 Good thing 05:13 I have a question 05:13 Yeah? 05:15 Out of the following, who would you merge with: 05:15 (Peridot) (Steven) (Connie) (Lapis) 05:16 Hm... 05:16 Probably Lapis 05:18 I'd probably fuse with Peridot cause those brains 05:19 I would fuse with peri because peri 05:28 Emerald 05:28 Yeah? 05:29 I just wanted to know if you were there 05:38 WELL 05:38 What to do now 05:39 Hm... 05:39 nya! 05:39 Imagine what our fusions would be like? 05:40 That could be fun 05:40 WE'D BE LIKE SUGI ENDER 05:40 Or Sard 05:41 Or Malachite 05:41 (Malachite) : "What? Huh?" 05:42 Not talking to you. 05:44 (Malachite) : "):" 05:45 * Amber&Onyx hides in Malachite's hair 05:45 is so FLOOOOOFFFYYYYY 05:47 (Malachite) : "I stuck my head into the car wash" 05:40 That could be fun 05:40 WE'D BE LIKE SUGI ENDER 05:40 Or Sard 05:41 Or Malachite 05:41 (Malachite) : "What? Huh?" 05:42 Not talking to you. 05:44 (Malachite) : "):" 05:45 * Amber&Onyx hides in Malachite's hair 05:45 is so FLOOOOOFFFYYYYY 05:47 (Malachite) : "I stuck my head into the car wash" 03:20 emerald 03:22 EnderEmerald46 03:33 emerallllddddddd????? 10:58 *Kicks door open* 10:58 GUYS 11:23 OPAL 11:23 YOUR 11:23 WELCOME 11:24 ALSO 11:25 SHOULD I BRING BACK AQUALAD 11:25 Can't 11:25 Aqualad left wiki I think 11:25 Oh 11:25 But everyone else left 11:25 And look, even opalg responded 11:26 I'm so tired 11:26 I'm going to lay down and RP 11:26 Ok 11:33 Welp 11:35 GUys 11:35 Are you proud 2016 09 02